


What dwells in the night

by LawLu_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bullying, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu_Trash/pseuds/LawLu_Trash
Summary: When night falls the city becomes a dangerous place for humans because creatures stir at the dead of night. Luckily for these city folk they have the famous hunter, Yoshiki Kurosaki on hand to save them from the creatures of the night.(The characters used in this story are my OCs for Danganronpa and I may use some canon characters later on)





	1. The hunter detective

_As the sun sets and the moon rises high up into the sky, something stirs in the still midnight air. Creatures, dwellers of the night, schulk around searching for the souls of those unfortunate enough to encounter them. The dwellers have an insatiable appetite for the souls of the living and stop at nothing to capture their intended prey. Every day citizens fall victim to the dwellers and many lose their life._

_Luckily for this city, they have the famous hunter, Yoshiki Kurosaki. With his expertise in the field, he has saved many citizens from dwellers and helped keep the attack rates down._

_However, something more sinister is lurking in the darkness and it's going to take more than one hunter to fight it when the time arises..._

**Kurune's** **P.O.V**

"Hey Okarine hurry up we're gonna be late!" I shouted up the stairs gaining my brother's attention. 

"I'm coming." The padding of quick footfalls could be heard from upstairs as Okarine rushed to the staircase before meeting me at the bottom.

I let out a sigh. "For someone who doesn't really sleep, you sure take your sweet time in the morning."

"Heh sorry." Okarine grinned as he pulled his boots onto his feet.

When he was done the two of us set off for another boring day at school.

We attended the school known as 'Hope's peak academy', it was a specialist school in a way that scouted out it's students based on talent rather than have people apply. The ones lucky enough to be scouted were granted an Ultimate title based on their talent. My brother, Okarine, was scouted before me and was granted the title of Ultimate Archer. When the school noticed my talent I was eventually given the title of Ultimate Special effects coordinator. To be honest if Okarine wasn't scouted then I wouldn't have been either so I have him to thank for being able to attend this school.

"How can you wear shorts in this weather?" Okarine rubbed his arms and shivered slightly.

I shrugged. "I guess the cold doesn't bother me that much." The air was chilled, you could definitely tell winter was just around the corner but oddly enough to me it didn't feel that cold.

"Lucky." He mumbled to himself.

"Eh I don't know if it's that lucky." I stretched out my arms and placed them behind my head.

"Even if you don't think it is I still think it is since you don't have to feel like you're freezing." Okarine pouted.

"You complain too much." I stated with a grin on my face.

"Ah-" His cheeks turned red. "I do not!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." I teased. "Now let's hurry and get to school before we're late." I picked up my pace and headed off ahead of my brother.

"H-hey wait up!" He soon caught up and passed by me, he was always more athletic than me so it was no surprise.

In the end the two of us ended up having a race to school and of course Okarine beat me like always.

_Time to be_ _bored_ _for 6 hours, woo. I usually_ _wasn't_ _that enthusiastic about school work and who can blame me, it sucks._

***Time skips to lunch***

_Finally it was lunch, my second favourite time in the school day behind home time of course. Okarine was hanging around this girl from our class called Kana Chiska, she's the Ultimate Tech wiz and she seems like a nice person. With Okarine spending time with someone else that gave me some_ _time_ _alone which was good, well it was until it was interrupted._

"Hey you by yourself again, Kurune?" A taller boy with messy brown hair and dark red orbs smiled at me.

_This guy's_ _name_ _is Tatsumi Amano,_ _he's_ _a complete dork in my_ _opinion_ _._ _He's_ _one of those people who uses those dumb pick up lines to try and get a date, which it_ _doesn't_ _. Someone seriously needs to tell him that those one liners_ _don't_ _work._

"Yeah, what do you want?" I crossed my arms and looked up at him.

_Damn why is he so tall?_ _I'm_ _going to get neck ache from looking up at him for too long._

"I just wanted to talk with you cause you seemed lonely."

"Well I'm not so was that all you wanted?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"No need to be so cold, you know?" Tatsumi pouted. "I know what will cheer up." A more mischeivous expression appeared on his face.

"Don't you dare make a small joke." I warned him after seeing his expression.

"People can say whatever they want to you cause you can't look down at them." Tatsumi started laughing a bit.

One of my eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "That's it, I'll make you pay for that one!" Tatsumi then ran away from me while laughing. "Get back here tall ass!" I chased after him.

_So_ _I_ _ended up_ _chasing_ _Tatsumi around the school halls and_ _didn't_ _get to spend_ _time_ _alone in the end._

***Time skip to after school***

I seated myself on one of the gymnastic trapeze things, I don't know what they're called but it's a chair now. I swung my feet back and forth as I waited for Okarine to finish up his Archery practice. I let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

"If you're bored you can go home without me, you know Kurune?" Okarine glanced at me while aiming his arrow in the opposite direction at the target.

"Yeah I know that but we live in the same house so I might as well wait for you. Besides I gotta look out for my baby bro, the outside world is dangerous after all." I smiled, trying to tease Okarine.

Okarine gazed at me with a confused expression. "But you're the younger one, not me. And you're careless so it should be me looking out for you, not the other way around." He let go of the bow's elastic sending the arrow at the target, getting a bullseye.

I blinked a couple times. "Okay fine, you get that one. Also, how the hell did you get a perfect bullseye without even looking at the target? You show off."

"Huh, I did?" He turned to the target. "Oh I guess I did." He stated nonchalantly, like it wasn't even that impressive.

_Despite him being the Ultimate Archer my brother still_ _managed_ _to surprise me with his skills. He was much more skilled than me that was for sure._

"Don't be so dismissive of that! That was really impressive!" I attempted to get my brother to realise that his skills were much better than he believed them to be.

"You really think so?" He furrowed his brows and placed his hand to his chin.

I sighed. "Nevermind."

Okarine continued shooting at the targets while I sat around watching and some time passed by, not sure how long it was though.

I glanced out of the window and noticed that the sun had already set. "Hey it's getting dark, we should get going."

"Alright." Okarine understood and went to put away the arrows and bow he had borrowed from the storage cupboard.

_I still_ _didn't_ _understand why he_ _didn't_ _just practice his_ _Archery_ _back at_ _home_ _, we had a dojo for him to use back there._

When Okarine was ready the two of us left school and started our journey home. By this time the moon was already completely visiable in the sky and a few stars twinkled among the vast darkness above us. There was no one in sight and it was quiet, too quiet for my liking.

"Have you ever heard of the hunter detective?" Okarine suddenly asked me out of the blue which caught me off guard.

"The hunter detective? Isn't that the guy who fights the dwellers?" I wasn't sure why Okarine was asking me about this hunter detective but then again he did have a tendency of going off on a tangent at times. "What about him?"

"What kind of person do you think he is?" He asked, glancing up at the sky for a brief moment before looking at me.

I thought about my answer for a bit. "Hmm well if I was to guess I would have to say he's selfless and brave to fight dwellers to save others, either that or he's just stupid."

"Ah that's kind of rude to say, I doubt he's stupid." Okarine rebuttled.

"Would reckless suit him better then?" I asked bluntly.

"That's still just as bad. He saves people and keeps the attack rates down, how is that reckless?" Okarine was straight up defending some guy he had never met before.

"He could still get himself killed, he's only human at the end of the day and there's only so long before his luck runs out. Seriously think about it logically, he's probably just some middle aged guy who's nearing his early retirement. How long do you think he can last?"

_Yeah, sure maybe_ _I_ _was a bit cold but_ _I_ _was only being truthful._ _It's_ _best if Okarine_ _doesn't_ _place his faith in some random guy to help save this_ _town_ _from dwellers._

"But-" "No buts, I mean what I say and I won't take it back." I interrupted him before he could put an argument forth.

We carried on walking the normal route home. That's when I felt as though something was watching us. I stopped temporarily and turned around to try and spot our stalker but there was no one there.

_Was_ _I_ _being too paranoid or was there_ _truly_ _someone trailing us? Either way_ _I_ _didn't_ _want to find out._

"Let's pick up the pace, Okarine." I spoke more quietly.

"Is something wrong?" He tilted his head questioningly.

"Not really but it's just in case."

"Erm okay." Okarine agreed and we both started to walk faster.

Soon after that my suspicion was confirmed when a humanoid creature with disfigured features and sharp animalistic claws let out a blood curdling roar from just behind us.

"Shi- Okarine run, now!" I prompted my brother to start sprinting when I did and the two of us started running with all we had to successfully escape the creature.

_Without a doubt that was a dweller and that means we are both in real danger out here._

The dweller shifted it's solid dark shadow-like structure and repositioned itself onto all four as it gave chase

"K-Kurune is that what I think it is?!" Okarine started to panic after realising what was after us.

"It's a dweller so that means we need to escape or else." I was more calm than my brother but this was a life and death situation so of course I was worried.

"Ahh! We have a problem." Okarine stopped running, causing me to almost crash into him.

"What is it?" When I looked ahead I saw what the problem was, another dweller was blocking the path in front of us. "Damn it." I cursed.

The other dweller that had been chasing us had now stopped just a few feet from us both as it taunted us. Okarine and I stood back to back as we keep an eye on the dwellers' movements.

"W-what do we do now?" Okarine's voice cracked slightly as be more nervous about the whole situation.

"We have no choice but to fight." I put my fists up, ready to protect my brother.

There was an extremely tense moment of silence as the dwellers stared us down.

When the silence was broken it wasn't by the growls of the dwellers but instead it was interrupted by soft chuckling. It took me a second to realise it was coming from behind me or to be more exact, it was coming from Okarine.

"Huh, Okarine?" I turned part of my attention to my brother.

The dweller in front of me took this window of opportunity to try and strike me down. I swiftly moved out the way of its claws and punched the dweller right in the side of its head, putting it down for now. My fist felt sore, as if I had just hit a heavy sandbag. "Damn that hurt." I rubbed my hand.

Soon after I felt a strong force hit my back, pushing me off balance and causing me to fall on my front. I expected it to be the other dweller but instead I was kicked onto my back and saw Okarine. "What do you think you're doing?" Obviously I was annoyed at him.

He didn't answer.

_Something_ _wasn't_ _right._

"Why won't you answer me?" I went to get up only to be forced back to the ground as Okarine pinned me down and wrapped his hands around my neck. I tried to moved his hands but to no avail. He squeezed my throat tighter and I struggled for breath.

"Oka...rine..." I desperately attempted to get through to him but the missing light from his eyes made me realise that he wasn't the one in control of his actions.

_It must be p_ _ossession._ _I've_ _heard_ _about_ _this before, some dwellers have the_ _ability_ _to possess humans._

Just as I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen Okarine released his grip. I took deep breaths and coughed as I tried to regain my normal breathing pattern.

Okarine stood up and I shot up, grabbing his shirt collar in the process. "Get a hold of yourself Okarine, you're stronger than this!" I shook him as I shouted at him. His eyes widened in shock but still he said nothing. I was getting through to him though, I knew it. "Don't let some stupid dweller beat you like this, my brother is no way near this lame!"

Just as I was getting to him I felt something sharp strike across my back. I coughed up blood and my legs buckled under my own weight as my strength left them. My hands slipped from Okarine's shirt collar and I collapsed to the ground.

_The dweller_ _I_ _had punched eariler had regained consciousness and had attacked me_ _while_ _my guard was down,_ _I_ _was too careless._

The dweller and Okarine started to walk away from me. "Okarine!" I tried to shout but my call was weak and too quiet to reach him.

"Stop right there you evil beings!" Just as the situation seemed hopeless, a voice shouted from the haze gaining both of the dweller's and Okarine's attention. A petite blue haired boy had ran over to me, crouching down to see to me. "Don't worry citizen, I'm here to save you."

"Don't bother about me just save my brother." I pointed at Okarine so the boy knew.

He looked over in the direction I was pointing. "I understand." He stood up and rushed towards the dweller. As he did he took a katana from the sheath attached to his trousers. The katana itself was kinda regular looking in appearance but there was talisment wrapped around the handle and the blade had a slight glow about it.

The boy slashed the dweller and killed it in one fell swoop, it's lifeless body falling to the ground with a thud. Okarine stepped back in surprise then the boy stabbed the katana into him and there was a flash of intense light that forcibly caused my to squint.

When the light faded I saw Okarine on the floor and the boy had sheathed his katana. However, my brother didn't have a stab wound like I thought he would but instead he was perfectly fine.

I forced myself to stand up then I went over to the boy and my brother. "Okarine!"

"Don't worry, he's fine now." The boy smiled innocently.

_Now_ _I_ _know, this boy, he must be the famous Hunter Detective that my brother had mentioned eariler._


	2. The new apprentice

_The_ _two_ _brothers_ _didn't_ _know this yet but their fates and the hunter detective's were now intertwined whether they want it or not._

** Okarine's ** **P.O.V**

I felt my senses slowly drag themselves back to me as I regained consciousness.

_What happened? Last_ _I_ _remember_ _I_ _was running with_ _Kurune_ _from a dweller- Ah is Kurune alright?!_

I quickly shot up into a seated position.

"Phew glad to see you're alright." There was no doubt that voice belonged to Kurune. I glanced to my left side, my sight falling upon my brother. He looked exhausted and extremely pale, was he even alright?

"You're real lucky, ya know?" A more cheerful voice, that contrasted with Kurune's more sombre tone, spoke to me. I looked over to see who was talking. It was a boy, not much smaller than Kurune maybe about 4 foot in height, standing close to me while wearing a smile. He looked like any oridinary kid except from the fact he wore a bandage over his left eye and that he had a katana firmly secured to his trouser belt.

"Erm who are you?" I didn't want to sound rude or anything but it wasn't like I knew this boy.

"Silly me I forgot to introduce myself." He stuck his tongue out slightly and bapped the side of his head with his fist. "I'm Yoshiki Kurosaki, or I'm better known as the hunter detective, I'm glad I was able to reach the two of you both it was too late."

"W-wait, you're telling me that you're the famous detective who fights the dwellers?!" I was genuinely surprised, I can honestly say I didn't expect the hunter detective to be a teen.

"Yep that's right." Yoshiki nodded happily, confirming my question's answer as true.

I glanced back over at Kurune, who was being way too quiet for once. He seemed completely out of it, as if he was daydreaming or simply blanking the conversation. "Kurune, are you okay?"

"..." It took him a moment to process the fact I was talking to him. "O-oh, erm I'm fine."

_He_ _didn't_ _look fine._

I frowned, I knew he wouldn't tell me if something was wrong. But now that I had turned my attention to him I noticed that he was trembling ever so slightly and there was faint bruising forming around his throat, plus it was almost like he was refusing to give me any eye contact. Before I could question all of this though Kurune staggered to the side slightly before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Kurune! What happened?" I quickly moved over to him and shook him. His cheeks were redder and he looked feverish but what was causing it?

"We should call an ambulance, he's lost too much blood." Yoshiki, who was now glancing over my shoulder, pointed out.

"What do you mean he's lost too much blood? What happened to him?" I immediately shot a look at Yoshiki.

"Huh, oh yeah I guess you won't remember, I'll explain everything later but all you gotta know right now is that one of those dwellers that attacked you both managed to get a hit on your brother." Yoshiki shortened down what had happened then took a phone from his pocket before dialing for an ambulance.

***Time skip***

When we arrived at the hospital Yoshiki briefed me on everything that he saw happen, the whole possession thing and how Kurune tried to snap me out of it before he was injured.

"So it's my fault that he's in that state?" I looked over at Kurune who was laying in a hospital bed.

"It's not your fault. Things like this happen, possessions are more common than you may think, though people are not usually as lucky when trying to bring them out of it. It was good that your brother tried to help you and it may have even been the reason that I was able to break the possession curse." Yoshiki tried to make me feel more positive.

"Lucky? Well when you put it that way I suppose it is." I rubbed my arm and averted my gaze to the side, I sure didn't feel lucky though.

"Say you still haven't told me your name, what may I call you?" The short blue haired individual looked up at me and waited for my reply.

"I'm Okarine Hasagarwa."

"It's nice to meet ya, Hasa...gar..wa..." He seemed to struggle saying my last name for some reason. "You know what, I'll just call you Okarine-chan, besides your brother probably has the same surname as you and I don't want to call you both my the same name cause that would be confusing." He smiled.

_Isn't the term 'chan' used on girl's names though? Actually, nevermind..._

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr Kurosaki." I wasn't sure how I was suppose to address him.

"There's no need for the formality, just call me Yoshiki." He appeared much happier if I used his first name as opposed to his surname.

"Oh okay, Yoshiki." I looked back at Yoshiki. "Thank you, for saving us. If you didn't turn up when you did then I don't know what would have happened."

"There's no need to thank me, I was just fulfilling my duty to protect innocent citizens from evil beings." He smiled proudly.

"O-oh I see."

"Say, Okarine-chan, based on the way you're dressed is it a safe assumption for me to think you are someone who does archery?" Yoshiki questioned after scanning over my attire.

"Yeah that's right." I nodded. "I'm actually called the Ultimate Archer but I'm not so sure I deserve that title." I softly scratched my cheek with my index finger.

"Oh so that would mean you are a student of Hope's Peak Academy. If you were scouted by them then I'm sure you deserve the title you were granted, an elite school like Hope's Peak don't just enroll anyone after all." Yoshiki sounded confident in his statement.

"I suppose that's true." I furrowed my brow.

"Does your brother also go to Hope's Peak?" Yoshiki glanced over at Kurune then at me once more.

"Mhm, yeah he does, he's the Ultimate Special effects coordinator. I think his talent is really cool but he doesn't believe me when I say it is." I smiled slightly.

"Woah so you're both Ultimates? That's so amazing." Yoshiki's eye sparkled with admiration.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." He beamed happily as he grinned.

We talked for a while longer while we waited for Kurune to wake up. It was a pretty normal conversation to start with.

"H-hey I know this might seem weird and sudden to ask but would you please allow me to work along side you? I know it'll be dangerous but I want to help others like you do." Maybe I should have at least waited a bit before asking him but I just couldn't help myself.

"So you want me to take you on as an apprentice in a way?" Yoshiki tilted in his head.

"I would really appreciate it if you could but if you don't want to then I understand." I tried not to get my hopes up just in case.

There was a pause before Yoshiki answered me, it was like he was contemplating his reply. "Very well, I'll accept you as my first apprentice, Okarine-chan." He smiled, holding his hand out to me.

I clasped Yoshiki's hand and shook it. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity, I look forward to being able to work with you Yoshiki."

"Likewise." He appeared happy with our new arrangement. "So what do you think your brother will say about this apprenticeship thing?"

"Well I don't think Kurune will be that pleased about it since he's always so protective over me cause it's just the two of us but he's going to have to deal with it."

"Hmm it's understandable why he would feel that way, he seems to care a lot about you. Anyway I should probably give you this." He rummaged through his coat pocket for a brief moment before taking out a palm-sized piece of card. He passed it to me and when I looked at it I realised that it was his business card. "You can use the number on there to contact whenever ya need me."

"Oh thanks, I'll keep this safe then." I placed the card in the same leather pouch I had attached to my belt. "Hey I can give you my phone number so you can contact me too, just pass me your phone and I can input the info for you."

"Alrighty that would be helpful actually." Yoshiki passed his phone to me. I typed my number in and added it to his contacts.

"There you go." I passed him his phone back.

"Thanks Okarine-chan." He beamed.

"Would you both keep it down?" A grumbled voice spoke up and I heard the sound of rustling bedding sheets.

When I saw that Kurune was awake again I soon moved closer to him to check on him. "I'm so glad you're awake Kurune, how do you feel?"

"Oh I don't know, like I had a set of claws slashed across my back, what do you think?" Kurune sounded grumpy, well I guess he did have a reason to be.

"Looks like you're back to your usual self." I joked.

Kurune shot a mini glare at me. "Ha ha so funny." He spoke in a sarcastic tone. He glanced over at Yoshiki. "Hey you."

"Hmm, me?" Yoshiki pointed to himself.

"Yeah you. Thanks for saving my brother back there." Kurune didn't really give Yoshiki eye contact but at least he was remembering his manners.

The soft purring of a phone followed by a vibration caught my attention. I took my phone from my pocket and the screen lit up with a low level illumination. The first notification on the screen was a text from Kana.

Kana♡ : Hey Okarine-san, you and your brother aren't at school today, did something happen?

"Did you get a text or something Okarine?" Kurune asked after seeing my phone in my hand.

"Oh yeah, it's one from Kana, she's asking if something happened to us since we're not at school. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth-" "Lie." Yoshiki was interrupted by Kurune when he replied to my question in a blunt tone.

"You shouldn't tell her about us getting attacked, you'll only make her worry when she doesn't have to. Besides I don't fancy having people at school finding out about this." Kurune explained.

I didn't really want to have to lie to Kana of all people but I guess Kurune was right.

Okarine :  Kurune has a fever so  I decided to take the day off from school to take care of him ^^;

 

Kana♡ : Uh no :0  
I hope he gets better soon then but with a bro like you I'm sure he'll be fine before long ^-^  
Hope to see you both back at school tomorrow

 

Okarine :  I'll make sure  he's back to his regular self by tomorrow and  I'll see you then (^○^)

 

"It's okay now. Oh and Kana thinks you're sick by the way so if she asks you about it tomorrow then you'll know what she's talking about." I informed Kurune.

"Gotcha."

"Well I should probably head off now, make sure you two don't get into anymore trouble." Yoshiki waved bye as he left the hospital room.

Me and Kurune only had time to wave back as before we knew it the small detective had already left.

"So Kurune, looks like your assumption of the hunter detective was wrong." I sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Yeah so?" Kurune furrowed his brows, showing he was a bit annoyed.

"You said he was probably a middle aged guy and that he was reckless. I must ask, how does it feel to have really misjudged someone?" I smiled with a hint of mischievousness within my tone.

"Fine okay I was wrong, there better?" He crossed his arms and only turned his head away from me as he was still laying down. 

"Yep~" I grinned.

"When I woke up I heard you and the half pint detective talking but I didn't really understand what you were both saying, what were you talking about?" 

"Okay first off you really aren't that much taller than Yoshiki so you're basically calling yourself a 'half pint' too." I let out a sigh. "He was just telling me about what happened since I didn't remember any of it past the point where we got surrounded." I explained.

"Wait a moment, you don't remember? So you're saying you don't remember the moment you turned on me either?" Kurune sounded more serious now.

"T-turned on you? What do you mean?" My voiced cracked slightly.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He looked away from me.

"Ehh? Why won't you tell me?" I tried to pry for a straight answer.

"I said it doesn't matter so just drop it." 

_I_ _guess_ _Kurune is in a mood with me now._

***Time skip***

After Kurune was discharged from hospital we were able to return home and good for us it wasn't dark yet so we won't have to worry about any dwellers on our way home this time.

_I was still pondering about Kurune's statement from eariler, had_ _I_ _actually_ _done something to hurt him in some way while_ _I_ _wasn't_ _in control? All_ _I_ _know is that_ _I_ _w_ _on't_ _be getting my answer from Kurune any time soon._

"Home at last, damn it took long enough." Kurune entered the house ahead of me. By the time I had stepped inside and closed the door behind me, Kurune had already flopped on his front onto the sofa.

I walked through to the lounge and tapped Kurune on the shoulder. "Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you hungry? I could make us some dinner if you'd like."

Before he could answer Kurune's stomach growled signalling that he was indeed hungry.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed before heading into the kitchen.

I prepared some katsudon for the both of us then called to Kurune when it was ready. He sat himself up on the sofa then stood up as he walked over to me to collect his food. He would have normally just rolled off of the sofa but he had to be careful he didn't reopen his wounds so he couldn't be as careless as he usually was.

"Thanks for the food." Kurune said before he started eating and it didn't take long before it was all gone. "Gotta say, your cooking has improved a lot." He complimented.

"Thank you but it's still not as good as yours." I smiled.

"If you keep practicing you'll be better than me in no time probably. Then you can do the cooking more often." Kurune stood up from the dining table and went back into the lounge.

After I had finished eating and cleaned up the pots I heard my phone start ringing. I picked it up from the kitchen counter, the caller ID displayed a number I wasn't familiar with but I still answered it anyway.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Okarine-chan."

_It was Yoshiki. It had completly crossed my mind that_ _I_ _had given him my number eariler._

"Hey Yoshiki, is something up?" 

"It's just that an assignment came up just recently and I was wondering if you'd like to complete ya first mission as my apprentice tomorrow."

"An assignment?"

"I should probably give you the briefing of it at least, huh? Basically we'll be required to slay the dweller that has been tormenting the owner to this small cafe in the downtown area. You up to it?" 

"S-slay a dweller? Well I guess I'm not going to learn how to fight them without experience so I'm in." 

"Great, meet me at the location I send you at nine tomorrow morning, thanks. I'll see ya then, bye."

"Okay got it, see you." 

The call ended and I soon received a text message with an address and a map location linked to it. 

_So tomorrow_ _I'll_ _be going on my first_ _assignment_ _as the hunter detective's apprentice. I_ _don't_ _know if to be_ _excited_ _or scared, either way_ _I'll_ _just have to wait to see what_ _it's_ _really like._


	3. The troubled bother

_And so the apprentice is to go on his mission from the hunter detective but_ _what_ _will the brother_ _think_ _when he finds out about his sibling putting himself in danger? There is only so long someone can keep a secret from someone before they discover what it is, especially when that someone is apart of their family._

** Kurune's P.O.V **

I forcibly woke myself up and started to get ready for another day of school. I changed into my normal attire of a dark red t-shirt and ash grey shorts with a black scarf. I left my room and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. There was no sign of Okarine yet but that was normal, I was usually the first one to leave their room after all.

The white cotton socks on my feet caused my footfalls to sound soft against the light laminate flooring of the lounge as I entered the kitchen. I placed a couple pieces of bread into the toaster and pressed the switch down as I waited for soft white to turn into crisp brown.

As I patiently stood around, leaning on the kitchen counter I found myself subconsciously rubbing my neck, well more specifically the faint reddened marks upon my skin. I furrowed my brow with dissatisfaction and glanced towards the floor. As much as I hated to admit it, I was helpless yesterday and could've ended up dead if it wasn't for that detective. I wasn't even able to help out my own brother. I was snapped back into reality by the now toasted bread popping up in the toaster.

After I finished eating I soon came to my attention that there was still no sign of my brother, what was even taking him so long? I let out a sigh and proceeded to walk upstairs yet again.

I knocked against Okarine's room's door. "Hey, it's time to get your lazy ass outta bed already." But there was no reply. "I swear to God..." I opened the door and walked in. "I said it's time to move." I spoke in a more frustrated tone.

However, Okarine wasn't there. The bed was neatly made up and the curtains were open, allowing the early sun rays to peek in from the window. "Huh? Where the hell is he?" I glanced around briefly before my eye caught a glism of a note on the small desk in the room. I picked up the paper and read the words written upon it.

_'_ _Hey Kurune, something important came up so I had to leave early. Sorry but you'll have to head off to school without me today. See you later.'_

_So he left before_ _I_ _woke up, why_ _didn't_ _he just wake me to tell me or at least leave this note somewhere more obvious? My brother really_ _doesn't_ _think things_ _through_ _first, does he? What is so damn important in the_ _first_ _place anyway?_

I let out yet another sigh as I ran my hair through my hair.

_Either way it looks like_ _I'm_ _going solo today which_ _didn't_ _really bother me but something just seemed off. This whole thing_ _just_ _feels suspicious. What was he up to?_

I stared at the note for a moment before soon giving up on trying to figure out what my brother went to do, it wasn't like it was really any of my business anyway. Throwing the note back onto the desk, I left the room and gathered my things ready to leave. When that was done I left the house and started my solitary journey to school.

The walk felt longer when I was by myself but it was nice. The peace that is. It meant I had time to think without being bothered or nagged at, which was surprisingly often due to Okarine being someone who asked a lot of questions.

However, this peace was short lived as before I knew it my gaze set upon the tall iron gates of Hope's Peak Academy. I allowed a sombre exhale of breath escape past my lips as I entered the school.

"I'm glad to see you are well Kurune-san." A sweet toned feminine voice spoke up as I passed by the lockers.

I shifted my tyrian-purple gaze to face the violet haired female who had addressed me. "Oh Kana, hello."

She briefly glanced around. "No Okarine-san today?"

I simply shook my head. "Nope."

Kana turned to me, staring down at me with her fascinating golden orbs. "But why?" She sounded disappointed but she was probably expecting Okarine here today so I suppose I can understand her tone.

"He left me a note saying something important had come up so he had to leave but he went off on his own before I even woke up so your guess is as good as mine on where he went off to." I shrugged and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"That Okarine-san, he's always doing something but as long he's not doing anything bad then it's fine, right?" Kana appeared to understand but I could tell there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"He isn't the one to do anything bad so I'm sure it's fine. Don't worry about it." I assured her the best I could but I wasn't really the right person to stop people worrying.

"Yeah, you're right." Kana flashed a cheery smile and nodded in the agreement type fashion.

Just then the bell rung signalling the start of lessons. Kana and I walked to class together then took our seats as the teacher took registration.

After roll call was done the ginger teacher closed her book then clapped her hands together to gain our attention. "Settle down everyone." She cleared her throat. "Now today's lesson will be PE so I want you all to make your way to the gym in an orderly fashion, okay?" Her calm tone held authority so she directed us.

We all stood up from our seats and began to make our way to the gym. When we arrived Miss Chisa told us that we would all be participating in a game of soccer so we all went to the right changing rooms to change into more sport appropriate gear. I had to make sure no one saw the bandages I had on but since no one really payed attention it was pretty easy to do.

When everyone was done we all gathered back in the gym and then we was split into two teams of eight and seven. I was placed into a team with Kana, Riuto, Yoma, Kunieda, Bukuro, and Shiro, not really a bad team to be honest.

While Miss Chisa explained the rules I heard one of the males from the opposing team talk to me. "So I see your brother isn't around today. Why is that?"

I knew that voice and I could feel myself cringe slightly internally upon hearing it. I turn around to face the one talking.

_Kentaro Yasohachi, an Ultimate just like me and my brother._ _He's the Ultimate Weapons expert and not exactly my_ _favourite_ _person to be around._

I just scowled back at him as I crossed my arms. Why should I explain anything to him? It's not like he really talks with Okarine anyway.

"When someone ask you something you're supposed to answer them." A blue haired female, who was stood with Kentaro, tapped her foot.

_Omori Ishida, the Ultimate Clothes designer and a total two-faced bitch._ _She's_ _also one of Kentaro's lackeys._

"Tch." I turned my head away from the duo. I couldn't be bothered to deal with them right now and it would seem that I wouldn't have to as Miss Chisa had finished her explanation.

"I want you all to go at it and remember to be competitive." Miss Chisa encouraged before blowing a whistle kick starting the match.

After about half of the match the team I was in was leading by three goals, it was only really because we had the powerhouse of the class on our team. Bukuro was much faster and stronger than most but he was the Ultimate Wrestler so it was understandable that he was better at sports.

It was going well up to now too, most of the class was enjoying the soccer game and Miss Chisa seemed happy with our effort in the match. Heck even I thought it was pretty good too, which was rare for me.

Kentaro tackled the ball away from Shiro and made his advance towards our goal before being stopped by Bukuro. Now instead of passing the ball back to one of team members that was waiting for the ball behind him Kentaro decided to kick the soccer ball directly at me, more specifically my face. Since I'm literally the shortest in the class I was knocked flat out by the force of the hit too, not really that great.

"Are you alright Hasagarwa?" Riuto ran over to me as I sat myself up.

"I'm fine." I brushed myself down. Obviously my face was stinging from the hit but it wasn't that bad.

"But your nose is bleeding." Riuto bluntly pointed out. "Hey Teach, I'm going to take Hasagarwa to the nurse's office to get him cleaned up." Miss Chisa gave Riuto a nod then he grabbed my arm as he dragged me off to the nurse's office.

I cupped my free hand over my nose as Riuto led the way. When we arrived Riuto sat me down on one of the beds before searching for something to clear the blood from my face. He soon found some paper towels and passed me a few. I pressed the towels against my nose and waited for the blood flow to stop.

"I saw what happened. Tch that Yasohachi, what a dick." Riuto tutted in annoyance. I wasn't the only one who didn't like Kentaro and it was clear Riuto was one of those other people.

"Agreed." I nodded, Kentaro was definitely not a nice person and at least one other person could see that.

Riuto sighed. "Don't take what he does seriously, he just wants attention and he isn't worth your time."

"I couldn't have worded it better myself. I don't care about him anyway, he can do whatever he wants and I still wouldn't care." I checked to see if the bleeding had stopped yet, yeah it looks better now.

Riuto glanced over at me for a moment and seemed to notice something. He moved around to the over side of the bed. "Jesus, what the hell happened to your back? There's blood seeping through your top."

_Oh damn, when_ _I_ _fell back_ _I_ _must have reopened the wounds._

"Nevermind, you don't have to explain yourself, I know you're not one to share personal stuff, your business is yours alone. But at least let me help you reapply some fresh bandages." Now this is what I liked about Riuto, he didn't pry into people's personal life but he still helps out even without knowing the details.

"Okay then." I nodded and Riuto assisted me in taking off the bloody bandages.

There was that expression of frightened curiosity and concern on Riuto's face when he viewed the wounds. It was like he wanted to ask about them but chose not too. He shook his head then placed new bandages over the cuts. "There you go, that should hold." He moved from behind me and looked at me."How's your nose?"

"Well it's not broken so it's fine." I stood up from the bed. "And thanks."

"No problem. Come on we should go back." Riuto turned and started to leave the nurse's office.

"Oh, alright." I followed him back to the gym and Miss Chisa approached the both of us pretty much as soon as we entered the gym.

"Is everything okay?" She looked at me to check if I was alright now.

"Yeah everything's fine." I assured and gave a thumbs up.

***Time skip***

Finally the end of the day and boy had it been a long day, I'm just glad to be able to head back home. It was still weird that Okarine never came to school today, he must have been really busy.

I started to walk back home before having my peace interrupted near the stream that was half way between my house and school. Kentaro and Omori stood blocking my way.

_Why is it always me that these two bother? What do they have against me?_

"We was hoping that you would pass by soon, you see there's a few thing I would like to tell you while your brother isn't around and what would know, today is a good day for me cause Okarine has been absent all day." Kentaro was almost taunting me with the tone of his voice.

I sighed as I knew there was no way out of whatever this was. "What do you want?"

"No need to be like that, I just want to talk that's all." Kentaro insisted while he wore a fake smile. "So how does it feel to be at Hope's Peak knowing full well you don't deserve to be there?"

"I got scouted just like you and everyone else did so I deserve to be there just as much as the others." I glared at Kentaro.

_This guy, what is hoping to achieve from this?_

"No, you're only attending the academy because your brother is an Ultimate and the school brought you along as a cruel joke. You're no Ultimate like the rest of us, you're just a misfit, a freak." Kentaro walked closer while Omori found this all amusing.

I felt myself get increasingly irritated by these claims.

"So here's a suggestion." Kentaro was now stood right in front of me. "Why don't you just do everyone a favour and disappear?" There was a deadly serious look reflecting in Kentaro's dark green eyes.

I froze and it was like time had stopped for a brief moment. It was like something was hurting, what was this feeling all of a sudden?

A wicked smile spread across Kentaro's face as I was lost in my own thoughts and he roughly bumped into my side. "Whoops~"

I lost my footing pretty easily but then again Kentaro was a lot taller and stronger than me so that was probably the reason. A floating sensation took over me for a split second before I hit the watery surface of the stream below with a splash.

The two glared down at me in this pitiful state with a grin on their faces, the type of grin that taunted. I hated it.

However, Kentaro's grin soon faded after I failed to react the way he wanted. "Let's go, he's boring now." He turned away and walked away with Omori following close by.

After they left I was finally able to lift myself from the cold stream and climb back up to the walkway that I was pushed from.

Droplets of water slowly slid down my dampened skin, falling to the ground and forming miniature puddles around my feet. This hadn't been the first time something like this had happened to me so at this point it doesn't really bother me but it's still irritating.

I walked the rest of the way home and when I arrived back there was no sign of anyone being home. Well at least that allows me to avoid explaining what happened to me.

I locked the door behind me once I was inside and I immediately went upstairs to get out of these drenched clothes and get showered so I could warm up.

Once I was done I had no choice but wait around for when my brother returned, whenever that will be.


	4. First mission

_While the younger brother deals with his issues the older twin was about to embark on his first mission with the Hunter detective. Now you know the way the saying goes; 'the first mission is always the most difficult' this means that the apprentice was not about to have an easy time with this assignment._

** Okarine's P.O.V **

I walked through the downtown area, occasionally glancing at the map on my phone to seek out the cafe Yoshiki had mentioned in his briefing of the assignment. I slightly gripped one of the straps of the backpack I had brought along. A nervous yet excited energy lingered within me as I thought about what the mission would be like. I glanced back at my phone screen to see how close I was to the marked location.

_According to this it should be just around the corner from here._

I turned the street corner after placing the phone back in my pocket and sure enough I spotted Yoshiki stood outside a small, tucked away cafe.

"Hey Yoshiki." I called to him and ran over to him with a smile on my face.

"Glad to see that you made it, Okarine-chan." Yoshiki smiled back. "You ready to take ya very first step in becoming a hunter?" He appeared visibly excited, probably as much as I was.

"Mhm! I sure am." I gave Yoshiki a firm nod.

"Alrighty then, well before we proceed there's a few of things I should brief you on. So the cafe owner left the property in my care for this assignment so we should try to reduce any damages that may occur to a bare minimum. There's also a second building just at the back of the cafe, I believe it is a emptied out storage facility so I would like it if we could lure the dweller there, then we would have more space to fight it freely without worrying about damages as much. And finally you should take one of these." He reached into his inner coat pocket before passing me what seemed to be a thin, palm sized slip of paper. "It's a special inked talisman that will help you take down a dweller since normal people can't touch them directly."

Upon closer inspection the paper did indeed have inked on symbols and writing, mostly likely kanji, drawn on one side. I suppose this is how Yoshiki was able to defeat dwellers in the first place. "So how do I use this?"

"That's simple, you can use it one of two ways; either stick it to a weapon that you are fighting with or you can place it directly on a dweller's skin. I would recommend the first option in all honesty, it's much more effective cause the second use doesn't always work on stronger dwellers. That reminds me, do you have any sort of weapon on you? I can give you one if you don't." Yoshiki peered at me as if scanning over to check for any weaponry.

"Oh, yeah I do actually." I answered, remembering the backpack I had brought along. After crouching down and taking the backpack off, I unzipped the bag and took out a bow with a small collection of arrows, about three or four. The bow itself was one of those fancy foldable ones made of stainless steel with a black spray painted finish. Honestly, I didn't think much to these types of bows but they were easy to store or carry around so they were well suited for this. I unfolded the bow and presented it to Yoshiki. "I have this."

"That's perfect, I wouldn't expect anything else for the Ultimate Archer to be carrying that kind of weapon." A pleased smile graced his lips. "Okay so since it is a weapon to launch projectiles you should stick the talisman to the bow rather than to the arrows."

"Oh, right." I did as Yoshiki instructed and wrapped the talisman to the bow's handle, while making sure it wouldn't slip off.

"Now we are all suited up and ready to embark on the mission I should tell you one last thing. If you feel that you're at risk of getting hurt then you should run, got it?" His earlier happy-go-lucky attitude had stiffened to a more serious one.

"What and leave you behind? No way, I can't do that." I raised my voice slightly, to me his sudden request seemed unreasonable without a good explanation as to why.

"Please, I don't want to be the cause of my apprentice getting hurt. I can handle myself, I promise, but you're new to all of this and I'm afraid you won't be able to handle things if they turn bad." His words were spoken in a cornered tone.

"Okay, I understand." As much as I wanted to think that I wouldn't want to run away if things turned south, I just couldn't help thinking that I would only burden Yoshiki if the situation did indeed turn against us.

"I'm glad you understand now let's begin the assignment and swiftly rid this place of the evil dweller." He pat my shoulder and smiled at me before turning back to face the entrance of the cafe building.

As a deafening silence swept by us Yoshiki approached the door and placed his hand upon the handle as he slowly turned it, opening the once closed door. The gloomy cafe interior became more invaded by the dim natural lighting from outside as the door opened further. However, the light could not travel far so it was soon cut off by near impenetrable darkness within the building. The whole place had a feeling of animosity about it. Even the very air around us felt heavy.

We stepped inside, the door slowly creaking shut behind us allowing the darkness to swallow us both for a brief moment before Yoshiki flicked the light switch on. Light flooded back into the room, this time to more avail. Most of the room was now illuminated in a subtle artificial yellow glow.

The place was dead quiet, definitely an uneasy quietness. It appeared that nothing else living besides from Yoshiki and I was present in the building but I still upped my guard despite not seeing anything yet.

There was a moment of experiencing that unbearable on-edge feeling as I gripped my bow ever so slightly.

Suddenly the sound of claws against dry plastered wall resonated throughout the cafe. It caught both mine and Yoshiki's attention almost immediately. I readied myself, loading an arrow onto my bow.

Scanning the room intently, I noticed the hunched over figure of an animalistic being made of what could only be described as solid shadows. The beast quickly averted its focus onto Yoshiki and I, and bared its talon like fangs. It was soon to lash out one of its abnormally long front limbs attempting to slash Yoshiki with its razor claws.

Yoshiki gave the dweller zero opportunity or opening to get in its primitive strike as before my mind could process the action the dweller's now disembodied hand fell to the ground at Yoshiki's feet. The katana had been drawn and now had its blade facing the creature of darkness.

The dweller let out a near ear splitting howl. However it was not a pained howl, no, but rather it was an enraged one. The missing hand formed back in a miniature whirl of smoky black matter and the creature positioned itself to strike again.

The blade of Yoshiki's katana glinted in the yellowed illumination as he moved slightly to match the position of the enemy. With that the dweller pounced like a tiger, both of its front appendages posed to slash apart its target.

However, it would have appeared that Yoshiki wasn't the intended target for this strike as the beast was soon to use one of its back limbs to propel its form towards me this time.

"Okarine-chan, watch out!" Yoshiki called out as he started to rush towards the fast moving dweller but the creature was much swifter.

At that moment it was if time had slowed, or rather the dweller's movements seemed easily readable for some unknown reason. It was simple to dodge. I jumped back and pulled the elastic of the bow back before letting go, releasing the arrow and sending the projectile right into the dweller's throat.

The mass of darkened matter withered on the ground as it clawed at the arrow in attempts to remove it. I took this window of opportunity to grab Yoshiki and head to the storage facility he had mentioned earlier.

"Okarine-chan, what are you doing? We can't just run away now." There was a hint of a childish whine in Yoshiki's tone.

"Don't worry I'm not running away or anything. You told me about this building at the start of the assignment so if we don't want to destroy anything unnecessarily then we should fight the dweller here, right?" I explained with a smile when we reached the empty storage building.

Yoshiki blinked a couple times as he stared at me for a moment. "Heh I guess I did say that. You're catching on fast, Okarine-chan." He smiled back. "Now let's end this fight."

"Right." I nodded, feeling more confident about this whole assignment.

We didn't have long to talk or even get a solid strategy after that as the dweller rushed into the building, anger blazing in it's white soul-piercing eyes. Yoshiki and I both readied our weapons awaiting the beast's advancing move.

As soon it lunged forward the two of us split off to opposite sides. With weapons posed to attack we flanked the dweller from both sides in a pincer formation. First I shot an arrow into the dweller's eye to deter in from attacking then Yoshiki delivered the final blow in the form of a firm sword slash.

The dweller fell in a heap to the cold, dusty concrete floor before its body dissolved into nothingness.

"We did it! We vanquished the evil from this place!" Yoshiki cheered as he beamed with joy. "I'm so proud of my new apprentice!" He threw his arms up and congratulated me with a huge smile on his face.

"We really did it, didn't we?" There was remaining excitable energy stuck with me.

"Yeah we did!" Yoshiki's smile didn't waver. "I think that was a job well done if I say so myself." He placed his hands on his hips and nodded to himself a couple times. "And now that the mission is complete I think we should treat ourselves."

"What kind of treat?" I tilted my head at Yoshiki.

"I'm thinking sweet chocolate frappuccinos, you up for it?" Yoshiki's whole demeanour was childlike, including the tone he spoke in.

"That sounds great." I smiled to the smaller boy.

"Alrighty then it's settled! Though we should probably drop off this gear at my place first before going. But that's okay since there's this perfect coffee store near to mine!" It was almost like Yoshiki was talking to himself for a moment. "Let's get going." He grabbed onto my hand and lead the way out of the cafe storage building.

On our way to the coffee store we took a quick stop at Yoshiki's house. Well I say house but it was more like a agency you would expect from a detective-for-hire. I wasn't able to look around much as Yoshiki quickly ushered me onwards. I suppose he was just that excited for a chocolate frappuccino.

Upon arrival at the coffee store Yoshiki was greeted by the barista. "Well if it isn't Yoshiki, welcome back. I haven't seen you in a while, you been busy with work?" The young female barista with caramel coloured hair tied back into a ponytail smiled at Yoshiki, talking to him in a friendly manner. They both seemed familiar with each other so I guess Yoshiki is a regular customer here.

"Mhm, that's right." Yoshiki nodded and smiled back. "It's nice to see you again Tomoko."

"Likewise. Oh and who's this? A friend of yours?" Tomoko asked after glancing over at me.

"Yep yep, and Okarine-chan is my apprentice." Yoshiki sounded proud tell the Tomoko this fact.

"It's nice to meet you." I politely spoke up to the barista.

"It's nice to meet you too, hope you are keeping this little one in check. But I would have never guessed that the lone wolf detective would take on an apprentice." Tomoko chuckled to herself. "Now what can I get you too to drink?"

"Two of your finest chocolate frappuccinos please." Yoshiki grinned.

"You got it, coming right up. You boys go take a seat and I'll bring them over to you when they're done." A warm smile appeared on the Tomoko's lips as she turned to brew the beverages.

"Okay, thanks." Yoshiki called to the woman then lead me over to one of the tables in the coffee store.

Now that we were sat down I was able to take a good look of the place. The store was relatively small compared to the usual coffee store but it had that cosy home feel to it due to that fact. The aroma of freshly ground coffee beans floated in the air and mixed with the sweet smells of honey, sugar, and different scented syrups. Clean circular tables were neatly arranged to optimise the space in the store and about two to four chairs were situated at each one.

"Here's your drinks boys, enjoy." Tomoko had brought over two piping hot cups of chocolate flavoured frappuccinos and set them down upon the table before heading back to the front cashier desk.

We both thanked Tomoko for the beverages and waited for them to cool slightly before drinking them.

"So, what did you think of your first assignment?" Yoshiki gazed at me after taking a sip from his drink.

"I was pretty nervous at first in all honesty but excited at the same time. Now that it's done with I think it was great experience and now I know what it's kind of like to have a occupation like yours." I explained with a slight smile in my face.

"I'm glad to have given you some insight into my career." Yoshiki sounded pleased to have been able to help give me some knowledge. "But I gotta say I was impressed with how you handled yourself Okarine-chan, and you didn't get hurt either so I'm happy about that."

I blushed slightly, I've always been kind of weak against compliments. "Thank you." I took a drink from my frappuccino. "Wow, this is so good."

"I know right? Tomoko makes the best chocolate frappuccinos by far." Yoshiki beamed in a joyous manner.

The two of us continued with some small talk as we drunk our beverages. Before we left Yoshiki paid Tomoko for the drinks and we both thanked her again before leaving.

I took my phone out and checked the time, it was already midday. "I should probably head to school even if it is for just half of the day."

"Aww you're gonna leave me all alone? How mean." There was that childlike side of Yoshiki again. "Come on let's just go do something else." He tugged on my arm and tried to convince me to stay with him for longer.

"I guess taking the day off wouldn't hurt." I shrugged, giving in to Yoshiki's whining.

"Yay!" The small blue haired boy cheered. "Now let's go to the arcade or something."

I ended up spending the rest of the day with Yoshiki at some arcade that was nearby, he seemed to have had fun though.

_I wouldn't have thought that the Hunter detective would have had such a childish side to him before today. Oh well, I suppose you do learn something new everyday._

When Yoshiki had tired himself out I was finally able to get him to agree on going on home. Yoshiki's place was the closest so I was able to pick my bow up from his before leaving for my own house. I felt kind of bad for leaving Kurune all day but I'm sure he was fine.

By the time I was home it was already late evening and the moon hung high in the black velvet sky. I walked up to the front door and quietly entered the house. I was exhausted after the day I had and was ready to relax. I sat the bow down near to the door as I closed it behind me.

Upon entering the lounge I noticed Kurune laid on the couch so I went over to check on him. He was already fast asleep.

_Had he waited for me all this time?_

I smiled to myself and carefully picked my brother up from the chair, he would have only got neck pains if he slept there all night. As I carried Kurune to his own room I noticed subtle redness on his face.

_Did he get hurt?_

_I can't say I wasn't concerned at all because that would just be a lie and I know what my brother is like. He has a tendency to get into trouble a lot but he will never straight out tell me about it if something does happen and that's what worries me about him. I guess I'll have to ask him in the morning._

I glance at his sleeping figure before reaching his room. I pushed the door open with my foot then entered room and set Kurune on his bed. After that I turned around and left the room to allow him to sleep undisturbed.

I went to my own room and flopped onto the bed so I was now staring up at the ceiling. I was finally able to let out a long awaited sigh, partly relieved that the day was over. Being dragged all over the place by Yoshiki was certainly tiring in itself, he had so much energy for such a small individual. I turned over on my bed and decided to try and sleep off the exhaustion.


End file.
